Nothing but Time
by Snow-Nightshade
Summary: Naruto has lived through countless eras and now he awakens in the Lord of the Rings!


One again, in Naruto's long life, the continents had split and reformed under his watch. Mythical creatures sprouted from all corners of the earth and people developed a way to use chakra called magic. This was such a time that Naruto felt like sleeping in a tree and not getting up for a couple hundred thousand years or more.

Unfortunately for him, one such mythical race that grew a city around his sleeping figure trapped in the tree, were the elves. The elves first came and saw his sleeping figure with scorn until one elf decided to wake up the human. Up close this elf noticed that the human had been grafted into the tree, and once the elf was even closer he could see that the human was still alive even when almost completely surrounded by the tree. So, they began building a temple structure around the tree and the young looking human.

Their building efforts turned into the elven city of Rivendell. Over the years, the elves saw that the human did not awaken but did not age. So they, as pure and beautiful creatures decided that if this human was so in tuned to nature to mold into a tree, they would wait for him to awaken.

The first dark ages of Mordor began but any elf who had lived in Rivendell that also went to the war, was given a gift of extra-ordinary stamina and strength in battle so many of the elves returned. None of the elves knew it, but as Naruto slept, he emitted massive amounts of nature chakra so Rivendell itself was saturated with it. That was why old men and women gained vitality while visiting Rivendell even if only for a short while. Another period of peace passed and the elves began leaving Middle-Earth. Only a small percentage of the former population was even left. Many of the original elves of Rivendell stayed behind to see if their immortal human had awoken.

As time came and went, it came to pass that an old wizened wizard by the name of Gandalf the Grey learned of the eternally sleeping youth. So, on his way to visit his favorite hobbits in the Shire, he stopped to see the elves greatest mystery.

"Ah, Gandalf, what brings you here?" Asked Elrond, the Master Elf and Guardian of Rivendell.

"I have heard that a mystery invigorates the population here."

Elrond smiled and clasped his hands together in front of his robes. "Yes, he remains a complete enigma to even the oldest of our kind. As the Leader of my people here, I am also charged with guarding the immortal child until as such a time he awakens. Countless years and while many of us have aged by the years, he remains completely untouched by time. Come, I will show you." Elrond turned around and began walking up a path that bordered the giant and gentle waterfall.

The two walked up the path were many elves sat contentedly around the vigorously growing plant life. As they walked, Gandalf could actually see plants grow at an alarmingly visible rate. He watched as small trees grew new leaves which matured in a matter of seconds. He could hear birds chirping in abundance and frogs croaking in the water. Gandalf even saw rare koi fish that never grew in Middle-Earth because of the evil taint from Mordor.

Some elves were sitting contentedly with birds resting on their heads, shoulders and upraised palms. Gandalf himself felt more invigorated and lively than usually, especially with his growing age as he stopped leaning on his wizard's staff so much. They finally came towards a beautiful stone temple-like entrance were a tree taller than any he had seen in his entire life stood tall and proud. Stairs had been grafted magically from the wood of the tree as the two began climbing towards the source of the energy Gandalf was feeling.

"Whoever this is, he is very powerful. Very, very powerful." Gandalf felt a shiver travel down his spine.

"Yes, we have guarded his body for as long as Rivendell has stood. Over three-thousand years ago. During the first Dark Ages when we helped mortals against Sauron the elves from Rivendell had little to no casualties because we had unusually exceptional strength, speed, accuracy, and fortitude even for elves. We knew the entity we guarded leaked residual energy but we thought it wasn't enough to do anything except make nature itself thrive. After living in such close proximity with his energy, over time he made all of us in tuned with that energy."

The two began the last bend around the overly large tree before the sight of a leaf covered pavilion came in view. Elrond spoke a few words in elvish and the vines and branches moved out of the way to unblock the view of a young looking man encased in living bark. Leaves from the tree encases his body and small vines rapped lovingly within his long golden mane. Gandalf noticed three scar-like markings on each cheek. Elrond bowed his head towards the figure before turning to Gandalf. "He is the one thing that is keeping many of the elves from Rivendell in Rivendell. While many of our kind have left to go to our old homeland from where we once came, we have stayed to guard this powerful being from any and all dark forces like Sauron."

Elrond turned to leave and Gandalf quickly followed after a backwards glance towards the sleeping figure. "You have felt his power ever since you arrived and his power has been helping you even if for a short time. Gandalf, don't try to use subtleties, I know you are feeling better again because you're practically carrying your staff instead of leaning on it." Elrond said without turning around to look at the confused wizard who looked at his staff curiously before sighing.

"Yes, he is helping, but why would he help?"

"No wild animal would purposely come rest near a man who is greedy and wouldn't help because he could." Elrond smiled warmly before saying. "We have tried to wake him for a long time but it has not happened. We also have decided that we will take his body with us when the last of us leave Middle-Earth."

Gandalf nodded his head in understanding but said, "I shall take my leave, but I am wary that if he is moved he will never awaken. But, alas, I must be heading out I cannot be late for my friend Bilbo Baggins birthday and his son/cousin Frodo. One is turning the lucky 111 while my dear Frodo is turning the coming of age number 33." The elf and the wizard clasped hands before Gandalf got into his cart and drove off with a merry tune.

Elrond watched the wizard disappear out of sight before rushing to the figure in the tree. "Master Naruto, he does not know you are already awake."

The blonde headed man opened eyes that looked like a clear blue sky. "Good, I fear that if he had known who I was the enemy would also eventually find out. He is too trusting in such times. You and your people need to prepare for battle once more. I say this now because I know elves will take their time so if it takes twenty years, so be it. You will be ready to defeat the growing armies of Mordor."

"How do you know of this?"

"Unknown to you as I slept, I listened. As I slept, I am connected to every living organism no matter how small. I have felt a large number of orcs growing within the fields of Mordor, secret to even the great eagle's eyes." Naruto scrunched his nose before yelling. "GOD DAMN IT! I WAS WOKEN UP BY THE GOD DAMN KAMI FORSAKEN ITCH ON MY NOSE AND I BLOODY HELL CAN'T EVEN REACH IT!" The blonde began to struggle while Elrond just laughed at Naruto. The elf reached up and scratched at the itch and Naruto sighed in relief.

" I will speak with the council in two week's time, and I will get the best enchanter's we have to get you out  
harming the tree."

"Anyways, how long have I been here? I meant to just sit down and sleep for maybe five-hundred years or so. Not too much because you know, humanity always fucks up every hundred years at least. But after a while you just need to sleep because life itself gets tiring after a while especially after living already a nice healthy 850,000 years. Give or take a few thousand years."

Elrond just looked at Naruto with a confused gaze. "850,000! No elf has lived that long, we live for around 500,000, and that is truly a remarkable feat. Even today, our oldest is only 420,052 and she knows she will join the Valar soon so she left Middle-Earth for our homeland."

"Well, complications during my childhood forced me to out live my friends. I need to see a map, because last time I checked the countries split into thousands of islands on one side and one very large continent on the other.

"There is no world map here. Only the Valar know the world."

"Okay, well, from what I can see you guys have fallen behind in the facts of technology. Gods above, I had actual running water and overhead lights in my age."

Naruto and Elrond continued talking till the elf had to excuse himself Elrond was replaced by a different elf that carried a miniature harp. Naruto was kept company even when he dozed off. It took only a few days until all of the best magic users had gathered from all of the elf kingdoms to free Naruto from the tree. Once Naruto was finally pulled free of the tree, he jumped around faster than any elf.

"KAMI! I almost forgot what its like to run around!" Naruto continued to run and jump around using chakra to run up trees which caused the elves to look up in fright.

"Master Naruto, could you please come down here!" Yelled Elrond from a pavilion on the main building. Naruto laughed in excitement and jumped from the tallest tree he could find and fell a good 200-feet before running over to the elf lord.

"You called?"

"Yes, some of my warriors were wondering if you could help train them."

Naruto smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "Cool, let them meet up at the training grounds in an hour and I'll help train them." Naruto gave a laugh before back flipping off the balcony.

xxxxxxxxxx One Hour Later xxxxxxxxxx

A couple dozen elves stood around the training grounds. A few sat and meditated and a few practiced archery while a handful practiced mock battles with their swords. Naruto jumped down right in the middle of the fray and sighed happily. "Okay, pair up in teams of three."

Once the elves each were in a pair of three Naruto continued his instructions. "Each of you will have to try and get these two bells. If one of you don't get the bell within the five-hour time period, you fail."

One black haired elf raised a hand. "How do we all go after you because their is only one of you and 30 of us. Do we go in turns?"

Naruto laughed before smacking his forehead. "Sorry 'bout that." Naruto put his hands in his cross sign and yelled, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Nine other Naruto's appeared and the original smiled evilly before yelling. "GO!"

All of the Naruto's ran off while the elves were caught dumbstruck at the technique. It took a minute for them to run after Naruto but Naruto had hidden himself well. Throwing his voice Naruto yelled out, "You better use lethal tactics or you'll never win!" Naruto continued to cackle like mad while he heard an elf try to sneak up from behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx Time Skip xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked out of the room he had been given and tried to tear apart the collar to his fine elf tunic that he had been given. Fine elven silk made a beautiful form fitting orange tunic that wasn't eye watering or headache causing. His blonde hair mixed well with the brown-orange tunic while his blue eyes matched the same-blue colored leaf patterns.

Naruto had strapped on his black ninja pouches onto his thighs and the elves had also given him a special strap so he could put his mother's sword on his back. A long katana with a simple inscription on the blade and scabard says

Naruto walked towards the dining hall were the elf lords currently in Rivendell ate. "So, how has life been for everyone?"

"Ah, Master Naruto, please come and join us." Said Lord Elrond who stood up and indicated a seat next to him. "We have been dying to hear story's from your life,could you please enlighten us?"

"Sure, not like any things gonna happen in the next fifteen minutes."

xxxxxxxxxx Time Skip- 17 years later xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as a rushing Arwen came running through Rivendell on her horse with an injured hobbit clutched in her arms. "So it begins."

It took a day for Aragorn and three other hobbits to come to Rivendell and a week for the injured hobbit to awaken. Another month and leaders from around Middle Earth were gathered and arguing about how to handle the ring of power. Naruto had spoken to the hobbit named Frodo only twice and only just a "hello" in passing. The different leaders all stood around the ring arguing while Naruto just watched from the shadows silently.

"I will take the ring, though I do not know the way." Said Frodo which easily shut the arguing group up to listen to the hobbit. Within seconds Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Beomar, Pippin, Merry, and Sam were all pledged to help take the ring bearer to Mordor. Finally Lord Elrond spoke up and said, "I wish for one other to join the Fellowship and he will meet you all when you leave for your journey."

Everyone gave a surprised look to the elven lord but the dwarf named Gimli spoke up and yelled, "Then why isn't he here now? The rest of us are."

Lord Elrond just sighed quietly to himself and calmly replied, "He is meditating to calmly assess the situation and what plan of route would be safest for the fellowship to take after memorizing a map of Middle Earth."

Gimli just grumbled and sat down with his red beard beginning to curl in his anger. This time Legolas stood and asked, "Will this helper be ready when we leave and will this person know when we shall leave?"

Lord Elrond just nodded and stood to leave which in turn dismissed everyone else.

xxxxxxxxxx Time Skip xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had watched the proceedings from afar and was prepared now as the fellowship started to leave Rivendell for their quest to destroy the One Ring.


End file.
